


We were in love before our parents got married

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anvil Position, Confessions, F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, L-Bombs, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, New Life Together, Prone Bone, Step Siblings, Step-cest, Sweet, Years of Waiting, blowjob, foreign country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You recently moved to a new country with your step brother. You've been step siblings since you were in high school, but you had shared feelings for each other before your parents got together. But once your parents got married he very much became ‘big brother’, making a promise to "Always take care of you". One night you nervously climb into his bed, deciding that you didn't want a brother, you wanted the love you almost had. You had stayed single for all these years waiting for the moment. But now that you and him had a new beginning, you were committing to take it. He gently resists at first, but eventually gives in and admits that he was only just starting to move on from you. You both resolve that you’ll start a new life together, regardless of what your parents think. After all, you're not blood.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 16





	We were in love before our parents got married

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional 
> 
> Sfx that appear: various bedding sounds
> 
> The reins are in your hands so please feel free to improvise and give this script a personal touch!

H-hey… 

No no, don’t fuss. Everythings okay…

I just wanted to come sleep with you

What do you mean I’m a big girl?!

I mean wait, yes I’m a big girl! 

It’s just... new country, new apartment, new bed. I couldn’t fall asleep. I just felt so far from home.

C’mon, please… You’re the only piece of home I have out here

We haven’t slept together since that big thunder storm in high school. When I couldn’t fall asleep without you holding me

I didn’t mean it like that! Perv… 

Are you gonna move over or not? 

[bedding/sheets ruffle a lot as he moves over. He faces away from you]

Thanks

[more ruffling as you get in his bed]

[continue to ruffle the sheets as you squirm about, uneasy]

Hmm? 

Oh, uh yeah… 

There’s um, a lot on my mind actually. 

I mean, how could there not be? You got a new job in a foreign country. I just lost my job… 

Now we’re out here alone…

I mean together, but alone. Yknow?

[more ruffling as he turns to you]

What?

Oh, no. It’s okay. 

I don’t need a snuggle. I um…

(brief pause as he asks you what’s up)

Well…

We’ve known each other pretty much all our lives right? 

Yeah, and remember how in middle school we were crushing hard over each other?

(he teasingly responds that he doesn’t remember to lighten your mood)

(playfully) How do you not remember!! Rude!!

We sort of got together as freshmen. 

We stayed on the down low

(you grow a little sad as you begin to recount this part of your story)

But then like… My dad married your mom before that year was over

And I became your sister, not your girlfriend

You started looking after me, and I was really grateful. 

You protected me, you were my rock. 

Uh, you *are* my rock. 

But something is missing.

You can’t tell me that you don’t feel it too… 

(he pauses before answering you)

Oh come on!… 

I mean sure we were just teenagers then, but I thought we were in love before our parents. 

(you trail off as you get a little anxious) And even if it’s been a long time now… 

(you both pause)

There’s a promise that you made to me at the wedding…

Yeah that’s right, you said “I promise that I’ll always take care of you”

And you have… But I need you to take care of something else for me..

[you scoot close and kiss him]

(He quickly turns away. You grow shy for a bit, but push ahead)

I-I could feel it in that kiss… 

You don’t hate this as much as you’re pretending to right now.

I know you’re my brother! But before that you were my love!!

And as much as I enjoyed your company. I’ve always missed that…

I’ve been single all these years waiting for an opportunity.

That’s why I jumped at the chance to move out here with you… 

A place where no one knew who we were. 

What? No that’s not the only reason! 

Someone had to make sure you didn’t get into too much trouble. 

(brief pause)

I am *not* causing trouble!! 

Tell me you don’t love me if that’s the case!! 

Can’t do it can you? That’s what I thought

I’ve seen that look in your eyes. Like when I made you come lingerie shopping that one time.

I made up the story that my friends cancelled and I didn’t want to be there alone. 

I just wanted to put on something sexy and see how you liked it… And your eyes… 

You wanted me…

I’m wearing that teddy you really liked...

(You start trying to seduce him)

The navy blue one that doesn’t cover much

(You giggle as you feel him starting to give in)

Yeah that’s right… Easy access to, well, everything…

I remember how embarrassed you looked, but you couldn’t take your eyes off of me. 

Can you picture it? 

The small strips of lace barely holding my tits in 

And the back leaving nothing to the imagination?

If you just turn around, you stop picturing and start touching…

(You continue to coax him)

Come on, roll over and take a look …

Or maybe a little encouragement will help?

[ruffled the sheets as you become the big spoon]

You like when I press my tits into your back?

Don’t be shy! 

I guess I have to find out for myself… 

[skin stroking sounds as you run your hands down his body and into his boxers]

I told you, you can’t lie

You cock is already a little hard for me

(he gently denies you again)

(gently bratty) Now that’s not very nice… I even went out of my way to wear your favorite!

But you’re right. We probably shouldn’t

(You start to guilt trip him)

Even though there’s no one out here who would ever know.

[ruffle the sheets as you turn away]

We don’t even share last names… 

You could roughly pound my needy pussy all you wanted, and no one would think anything of it… 

I could be bent over our balcony for you, and no one would care… 

We’re not siblings out here. 

He-hey don’t just go turning me-- 

(He flips you back towards him and interrupts you with kisses. Individual and uncertain to start)

\--around like that…

[giggle] So… did you change your mind? Or was that just to shut me up?

[squeal as he pulls you in]

And where do you think those hands are go-

(You begin to gently moan as he starts to grope you all over. Kiss as you tease him)

Are you sure brothers should be gripping their sister’s ass like that?

Oh so we’re not siblings any more?

Then you wouldn’t mind if I pulled your cock out and started jerking it, would you? 

(he slides the fabric of your lingerie to the sides, your big breasts pop out with ease and he starts to massage a tit in each hand. Your moans grow as he starts to gently overwhelm you)

You’ve fantasized about me wearing this?

Now you don’t have to fantasize…

(He slides down a bit and begins to suck on your nipples. Fill this in with what feels natural as you continue)

Yeah, you like my big juicy tits in your mouth? 

Mmm shit! Your tongue is even better than I imagined!! 

Don’t act like you’re the only one with fantasies!!

Oh yes!! Nibble like that, just like that!!

(you pretend it hurts just to tease him)

Ow okay not like that!! Ass!!

(he pulls away and you begin to laugh)

I’m sorry, I’m just teasing!!

Let me make it up to you okay? 

Just lay on your back…

I’ve got years of blowjobs to make up for.

I’ll just kiss my way down your body

Mmmm, well hello handsome 

(You begin to kiss and lick his cock, weave these sounds in through the next two lines as you move from tip to base)

Yup, from the tip of the head…

… aaaaaaalll the way down to the base

Oh I won’t forget your balls 

(You put his cock in your mouth and start with long slow strokes. Let these take over for a little before you continue)

I can feel you throbbing while I roll your balls in my fingers

They feel so full… and I know exactly where you’re going to shoot it all

You want it sloppy? Say no more 

(You spit on his cock and stroke it a few times before starting to take him deeper and a little faster into your throat)

[sharp exhale] Fuck that’s so good.

All our parents had to do was not get married and this could’ve been us for years…

Hmmm you want me to shut up about them? Then make m--

(Before you finish the thought he places his hand on your hand and starts to buck his cock into your throat.)

[gasp for breath] More… I need more!!

(He pushes his cock back between your lips and begins fucking your mouth again. This time, before pulling out, he holds you down)

[cough and gasp again] Mmm fuck I love you..

No, I mean it… I love you

Sure this isn’t the most elegant moment… But it’s probably our most pure one… 

Your desires, my desires. Just kinda smashing into each other. 

Come up? O-okay

[ruffle sheets as you climb back up to be face to face] 

(Begin to kiss him passionately. You two are slowly beginning to drown in each others lust for the other)

What next babe? 

I can call you that right? And stop with the brother stuff

No? Why not? 

Ooo you kinky boy… the incest fantasy makes it more hot? 

Then stop talking… and *take* me brother…

(He wraps his arms around your waist and grips you to him as he returns to sucking your tits. Again, fill this as you feel best. This can be really brief)

Just can’t get enough of that can you?

I don’t blame you, don’t stop!!

The way you swirl your tongue around them!! It’s so perfect!

Yeah yeah, don’t forget the other one!!

(tease) Don’t talk with your mouth full!

Try again

You want me face down? Anything for you …

And a pillow under my hips. Okay…

You like when I wiggle my ass like that? 

[spank]

Mmm have I been a bad girl, big brother?

Oh really?? Then *punish* me…

Just pull the panties to the side

Can you feel how soaked I am for you? 

I’ve been like that from before I walked in here… 

I was masturbating thinking about you. 

Then I kinda built the courage and uh… here we are…

Now come on, bury that cock in me!

(He pushes his cock into you. Burying it to the base but not moving after)

Fuck thats so deep and tight…

You wanted this for all these years too? 

Are you saying that just because your cock is balls deep in me right now?

(brief pause)

You… you never stopped loving me…

(Warmly overcome you continue, repeating what he says to you)

A-and you were just starting to give up when you decided to move out here.

Moving away was supposed to be the last step to moving on, but then I came with you

You can’t see my face. But I’m blushing… hard… 

(You shudder and moan as he lays on top of you and begins to kiss your neck. Fill or change these following lines as you start repeating whatever sort of dirty talk he says to you)

Mmm yes, put your weight on me big brother. I want to feel all of you on me

Yes!! Just keep kissing my neck!!

Oh yes yes, lick my ears. Fucking lick them!! 

My sticky hot cunt is everything you hoped for… then claim it for yourself… 

(He starts to thrust his hips in and out while staying on your back. You moan as his cock finds your g spot right away)

Mmm fuck just like that!

Your head keeps pounding my g spot

Please don’t stop, please don’t stop, dont fucking stop

(your head grows hazy as he continues to pump your pussy and whisper in your ear. Fill out this section as he builds you to a small climax)

Yeah, you want to fuck a baby into me? 

Mmm yes big brother!! That’s what your sister’s needy pussy wants

Fill me with that hot sticky cum!!

(He begins to cum in you, but continues to grind his hips as he shoots his load. Naturally fill as you have a small orgasm)

Yes, fucking grind it in to me!!

You want to give me more? 

Why the fuck would I say no to that? 

Okay, lay on my back this time? Pull out and let me flip over.

What now? 

Just put my legs up on your shoulders?

(As you put your legs up he plunges his cock into your pussy again)

Don’t you dare go slow!!…

Just pound me! Take that rock hard cock and pound it into me until you go limp. 

(He begins to lean forward, his hands on either side of your head. It’s the anvil position at first, but quickly becomes mating press as he puts more and more of his weight on you)

Oh my fuck!

That’s so fucking deep!! I’ve never felt it this deep!

Don’t stop! 

I said keep going until you’re limp!! 

One load or ten, just don’t fucking stop

(Fill in as he pounds your pussy at its deepest angle. Build to your climax)

I’m so close big brother. 

(he ramps up the pace and prepares to cum as soon as you do)

My brother’s cock is gonna make me cum!!

Please please please pleasepleaseplease (you can use more or less of these as you beg for the finish)

(Hit your orgasm and fill it out with whatever comes naturally. He fills you with a final load as you’re cumming)

Holy shit… That’s so fucking hot… 

Don’t pull out. Just stay there for now.

I need to breath for a bit

[pant and slowly bring yourself down]

I swear you entered my cervix a few times!

What are we gonna tell mom and dad… 

I mean I did want this, but how do I hide being pregnant babe? 

No… now that you’re getting soft and I’m full. You’re babe. 

I’d be shocked if this didn’t knock me up

(He leans down and you begin to kiss for a little)

You really think they’ll understand? 

I doubt it… 

Wait… were you really hoping for this? 

Once you knew I was coming with you…

I guess it’s not a terrible idea. I’ve certainly heard worse. 

So if they don’t like it, then fuck it? Me and you, in a foreign country and a new life of our own huh?

And if they’re okay, then nothing changes…

Either one is fine by me

(short pause)

Hehe, I love you too

[kiss]


End file.
